THE ALIEN II
by Datonman
Summary: The last ten minutes of the tape have been found. But now, a marine takes the very same camera that shot the deaths of the classmates of 'Survivor 11' and must go to the planet where the supposed alien sightings occurred.
1. Chapter 1

The Alien II

"What is it that I don't know about this tape? I don't even know what I've just seen. For all we know, this could all be an elaborate hoax or some rebanded greenpeace bullshit company telling us not to try and colonize anymore planets. The fact that this was filmed with an old recording device shows some serious ingenuity I'll admit, but I'm too much of a realist so I have no qualms about it and I'm still going to say that everything on it could have been fabricated. I don't know how and I don't know why. Not a tear from a mother's eye is going to convince me to go to that planet without a shred of solid evidence. I mean honestly, if there was an alien on board the ship and if it indeed it was caught on film…how the hell am I holding this video cassette in my hands?"

Jack Robinson, a leading representative of the Weyland-Yutani corporation spoke. He had previously seen a videotape that showed him what had happened to the classmates onboard _Survivor 11_. He was not optimistic at all at what he found. The video he saw was indeed overwhelming but he represented the company and he tried to go on the defensive approach. Right now, he was sitting next to a long, narrow table. The room was twice as narrow and it belonged to the reformed United States Prosecutors office.

"We had the tape authenticated. It checks out. We located the remains of _Survivor_ _11_. It was on an uncharted planet outside of our solar system. Apparently there was an asteroid field there and I'm assuming…the ship tried to go past it only to meet debris. We have not landed on the planet but thermo-readings indicate the location of the ship along with five human heat signatures, now cold. But some of their story from the tape checks out, there are various heat signatures that indicate spore-like objects around the ship in a ten mile radius. We cannot fully investigate it on a ground level unless you agree that some renumeration is given to the families of the deceased." A prosecutor said with a grunt. "The reason for this appointment is to discuss reparations."

"Oh that's genuine. So now there's more 'talking out of asses' now?" Robinson said leaning back against his chair. He then shook his head in frustration. "I cannot believe that even attorneys are put on a need-to-know basis. Why is it that you cannot tell us, Weyland-Yutani, what happened to the so-called 'alien', if that's what it was or…better yet, the survivors themselves who might corroborate?"

The prosecutor leaned forward and spoke in almost a menacing voice."Those facts are inconsequential to you...and why do you assume there _were_ survivors? Maybe they did die, maybe they didn't. Bottom line, Lauren Bergisfield and Krystal Graceson do NOT exist."

Robinson paid him no mind and went even more strict. "I represent the company on a maximum level. Let me remind you, there will be some serious consequences if you guys do not give me something that will make the company feel a whole lot better. We _will_ take this court. We will not hesitate and above all, we will not lose." he said with force. "I say again. How. Did. You. Get. Ahold. Of. This. Tape?" he slammed it on the table in emphasis.

The two prosecutors looked at each other. The one who had yet to speak whispered something in his partner's ear. It was unheard which made Robinson roll his eyes.

"There was…a second video found." The first man said. There was a slight pause.

"Oh great, more homemade movies now?"

The first man pulled from his suit a flat object and placed it on the table where he slid it across to Robinson.

"This disk on the table will make you think twice and will change your entire perspective of the Weyland-Yutani corporation. We found the last ten minutes which took some hard work. You want answers? It's on the table. In exchange we ask that instead of the usual compensation if you feel reluctant to give it, you give at least half that amount. That way, Weyland-Yutani will look _half_ as bad. It's the only tape we have, we have no other copies…obviously you'll want to destroy it right after you see it."

"What will I see?"

"Everything."

Robinson took the disk and surveyed it with almost complete, utter interest. His eyes turned back to the prosecutors. "Very well. Let's see what's on it." Robinson put the disk in his coat pocket and packed up his suitcase with all of his materials. He then got up from his chair.

"You should be a hearing a statement from me in over a day. You will know whether or not the company will investigate the planet." he said to them as he stood near the door.

Robinson exited as soon as he saw nods from both men. He took the express train to his home apartment which was located in one of the tallest buildings in New York City. Robinson did not care at all what it was called. Titles on buildings tended to change over time so it really didn't matter to him. He got to his apartment at last when he realized that he was heavily anticipated and he did not know why. He had to chuckle at his nervousness. After packing up his belongings, Robinson knew it was time to go to the shuttle dock. He was going to meet up with the rest of the company on board one of the space stations that was still being built. Despite it being under construction, the space station orbiting Earth was still in many ways operational.

After docking in one of the hangers, Robinson came out and went through many hallways. The place was empty save for many construction workers doing what they do best.

"I got it." he said after he came through a doorway where a man hidden in the shadows was waiting. The figure was silent.

Nervously, Robinson carefully placed it on the unknown figure's desk. The figure's hand was shown and picked it up.

"Good work. The investigation begins then. Select the best top marines there are and give the soldier that is most skilled..." the figure stretched out his hand holding a portable object. "this." The object was small, black, bulky and had a lens that was cracked. It was the video camera. Robinson anxiously took it.

"Is that the same one?" he asked as he marveled it in his hand.

"The very same."

"I'll start bringing the grunts in." Robinson replied and bowed at the unknown man. He then left in a hurry.

"It's now through the eyes of a very special marine." The man in shadows said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

THE ALIEN II

THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF WEYLAND/YUTANI AND ITS SUBSIDIARIES. ANY UNAUTHORIZED REPRODUCTION OF SAID FOOTAGE IS ILLEGAL AND WILL BE PUNISHABLE BY THE HIGHEST REGARD.

(Static on screen until…)

00:00:00:01

(Camera is on angle and is seated beside a crew member. Several people wearing helmets, battle armor and hand-held weapons were shown seated in a row.)

"Finally got the camera rolling sir." A female voice was heard. (The camera then turns upward to look at a hardened soldier wearing the same helmet and armor as the rest of the team. He was unshaven and looked tired.)

"Alright, now remember to conserve film. Company told us only to cut parts that are totally unimportant. They told us it was difficult to find a blank VHS tape these days. Let's not disappoint them. Alright?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Alright, people let's move on out and get ready to hit the sack soon." the sergeant called out to everyone.

(Camera then turns over again to face a woman in her late twenties. She had long hair in a ponytail. She looked battle hardened and yet maintained a beautiful face.)

"Private Jo Scarlett, infantry. Age 27. Filming is currently underway. We are on a course to the planet where the _Survivor 11_ crashed a few months ago. According to the map…" (Camera then pans left and Jo walks at the end of the Armored Personnel Carrier where a holographic map was set up. It had a red outline.)

"We are 500 billion miles away from Earth. It will be a while before we approach the planet. We are about to go to hypersleep in an hour. Now, we got a major concern that our superiors are currently talking about. There is an asteroid belt settled near the planet. The ship would be run on autopilot but it wouldn't know to maneuver. One of us will have to steer the ship once our dropship gets close to the belt."

"Yo, Jo?" a voice called out to her.

(Camera turns to face a marine wearing a bemused smile on his face.)

"How about you film something a little more interesting, babe?"

"That's what I'm doing. I got to admit, I was a bit skeptical using this thing. But it's actually kind of fun. It's standard technology."

(Camera zooms on Jo's face as she looks at it.)

"Is that so?"

(Camera then turns to face the APC door, where it opens and both of them walk out where a hanger was shown. There were several other APCs in rows all around. The camera shakes slightly as Jo walks with it. The young man catches up to her.)

"You know some things get better with age right?" the young man smoothed.

"I am like, five years older than you, Jake." Jo said as she walked.

"Don't let it get to you honey."

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, you're not gonna last." she chuckled.

"I want a rematch. That's all. Besides we only got an hour."

"Alright if you think you can do it but first I have to-"

(Static is shown and scenery changes.)

00:00:01:13

(Camera shows a pretty graphic scene. The camera had turned on due to shaking coming from the room. It had fallen and the button was pressed as it hit the floor. Two naked people were shown seated on a chair. Jo was on top of Jake.)

"Time out! Time out!" Jake called out.

Jo looked as if she was in deep concentration and paid no mind to her boyfriend's whimperings."No!...must uh! keep going!" she moaned louder and moved faster as well. Jake heard the chair underneath him creaking.

"Jo, think I'm going to-" Before Jake finished that sentence the chair broke. They both fell. Jake groaned in exhaustion. He gently turned Jo beside him on the floor. She began to laugh at what had happened. "Hey I warned you." Jo said panting.

"You're not human." he said amazed looking at the remains of the chair.

"No I'm not. I'm more than that and you should know it by now." Jo replied.

"Hey is that camera on?" Jake said looking at it from afar. Jo's head was shown and looked at it in shock.

"Oh my god!" Jo cried out as she approached the camera where her face was shown. "I have to cut this out but I don't know how!"

"What are you talking about?"

(Camera is turned over away from the two marines.)

"This tape is for the company. I cannot let them see what happened here!" her voice was heard.

"OK, hold on. Calm down. Let's see what I can do here."

(Static is shown and scene shows several cryopods opened along with people sitting beside them.)

00:00:2:02

"Well I guess we survived unscathed." Jo said to herself.

"Yeah I guess so." Jake had said as he was shown. "Hey why do you have it on?"

"Well to show the company that we arrived."

(Camera turns to show the planet in view.)


	3. Chapter 3

THE ALIEN II

00:00:02:06

(Scenery turns from window where planet is shown to Jake getting dressed. He is seated on the surface of the pod.)

"Hell of a view. It looks so terrible. It's like orbital decay." Jake said.

"Quit griping. I don't like this mission any more than you do. So let's get through this."

"You sure know how to fill a guy with confidence."

"I'll take what I can get."

"You got the camera on _now_?" Jake asked frowning. "I was thinking you would save it for when the action occurs. This isn't action."

"I'm hoping nothing terrible does happen. Besides I'm just filming us arriving to the supposed 'planet of horrors'.

"Are they serious, the government, that they found alien readings on this planet? We're not doing a good impression so far. They send in ten marines who I can already tell each of them do not have a good personality. You don't think that they know that we…" he asked Jo.

"No! No. Of course not. They can't have known that." Jo said in a whisper. "Seriously though, no one must know what happened. You did edit that out did you?"

"I'm pretty sure I did…"

"Jake you better be more than 'pretty sure'!"

"It's gotta be out then."

"Scarlett!" a voice was heard and the sergeant appeared at the doorway. He ordered Jo to come forward.

(Camera slowly zooms to the old soldier's face as Scarlett makes her way over to him.)

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Is that camera on?" he asked looking at the lens.

"Umm…yes sir but I can turn it off."

"No don't…I need the company to make sure that I have discussed what I am about to say to you."

"What is it chief?"

"Company ordered me to give you the next phase in their plan."

"What plan?"

"Special Order 43. You're ordered to work alongside with a….synthetic humanoid."

"Sir…I don't think I should-"

"Private, this comes from orders from both the United States government and the company itself. Do not question this. You are hereby ordered to be partnered with an android who will protect you and will make sure the mission runs smoothly. She is a company representative."

"The android is female?" Jo asked in disbelief.

"She is highly trained in weapons and critical thinking skills. ERICA is a formidable figure. She's just been activated."

(Camera follows the soldier as he leads Jo to a laboratory. A figure sat on top of a table. What appeared to be a young woman with short black hair was wearing what seemed like a nightgown. A man appearing to be a scientist or a lab technician was running an eye scan to the android. He was running the device across the eyes. Camera slowly approaches the figure from behind. The strange being suddenly spoke up startling Jo.)

"Is this done already?" the android said almost tirelessly.

"All done, Erica."

"So I'm...fully functional? Like a human?"

"As human as can be." the scientist said taking off his gloves. "What are you?" the man asked her.

"Hyperdyne Systems model 120-A1. One of the first of my kind. I serve to protect that which is necessary..." the woman android then turned around giving Jo another fright which she tried to stifle but couldn't. "and that is you."

The android got down from the table and stood. She then walked towards Jo. She took a step back. (Camera gives a full view of her face. It was small-shaped which fully emphasized her round eyes and sharp features. The android Erica had the image of a beautiful young female.)

"That's an interesting device you got there. Albeit, old technology."

"Private Jo Scarlett." Jo stated with no emotion.

"Call me Erica."

"Yeah I got that."

"So I take it you're my partner." Erica said.

"I got that."

"OK maybe you guys can get an actual conversation going when you're on the planet." the sergeant said. "The purpose of this mission is for-"

(Scenery changes)

00:03:01

(Camera shows the interior of the APC and the ten marines along with ERICA. Loud noise was heard and the ship kept rocking back and forth. Everybody was in their seats trying not to fall out.)

There was silence occuring throughout the trip. It appears that Jo is not too pleased having a synthetic as a partner despite the circumstances. Erica looked at Jo now.

"Scared?"

"No, not really. I've been in worst situations before."

"What's to say this will be a bad situation?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk right now." Jo said.

"Fair enough. I didn't know humans were the strong, silent types."

"Mmm-hmmm." Jo tried not to pay attention to Erica.

"May I ask what you're doing with the device?"

"I'm just documenting. I'm sure you know the company asked me to do it."

"I heard something like that."

"An interesting concept should be made aware to you Private Scarlett..."

(Jo pointed camera to Erica's face.)

"I'm your only friend here. Consider the possibility that aliens are truly on this planet and the only help you have is a fucking robot like me." she then gave a wide smile.


	4. Chapter 4

00:00:03:11

"I do have other friends here."

"Really?" (The camera turned to face the direction of Jake who sat anxiously and shook his head in almost utter sadness.)

"Yes, really! Don't fucking be analytical with me, droid! The reason I'm like this is because I have this thing against androids. I honestly don't know why you…things were created in the first place."

"Well, I'd like to think we were created because apparently we can do things that other humans cannot do."

"That's not true. I'll never believe that."

"You proceed from a false assumption that humans can do everything but you're totally incorrect, Private Scarlett. To take an emotional route, I too wish I was human, to be flesh and blood but…"

"Oh shut up! You think I buy that crap? You're hated by almost everyone, well tough luck sweetheart. I'm not going to feel sorry for you."

Erica sighed. "What about you? There's a reason the rest of the marines aren't even mentioned."

"What?"

"The rest of the marines here…are not well acquainted with you. Don't you want to introduce me to them?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're on about."

"Alright marines! Mount up!" the sergeant then cried out.

(Camera shows marines standing up from their seats and gearing up. The camera has now been attached to Scarlett's shoulder. The marines were equipped with rifles and battle armor. The suits were based on a spaceman design only more resourceful. The camera panned to the right where the sergeant was coming down the narrow corridor of the vehicle they were all in.)

"Listen up! I'm sure you were informed of this mission in a very general way. Before we opened the doors, let me stress about what this mission is truly about….this is a top secret investigation."

There were 'awws' and groaning all of a sudden. Jeering was something not unexpected when it came to tedious tasks.

"Shut up!" the sergeant yelled and the marines reluctantly stood silent now. "Everyone listen up. This is extremely crucial. We're on the Unspeakable Area. The mission is an unusual one, yes. But what we're really here to do is to find out what happened to the survivors of _Survivor_ _11. _In order to stop a panic or any…growing concern about the concept of terraforming that the company is busy conducting, Earth was not given the full details as to what happened. The fact that the _Survivor_ _11_ hit an asteroid field and crashlanded on this planet, killing all these students in the process, is not completely true. The military has been given new information, with evidence, that the students encountered some sort of monster, if you will, there were meteors that hit the ground near here that contained egg spores or something, one of them had a lethal creature that killed off most of the survivors on board. There were two survivors but unfortunately I cannot comment on that seeing as the camera is rolling. (Sergeant looks at camera several feet away.)"We're going to run a thorough search of the area and find out exactly what killed these kids. The Company believes some kind of creature killed the students…" several snickers occurred. "and more of these things may be out there. We're not taking any chances. That's why they sent us. If these things are real, we'll put them in a world of hurt. Private Jo Scarlett, will be documenting the mission on company orders. ERICA is sent on company orders to observe and evaluate but is also a soldier. Everything ERICA comes up must be taken seriously for she reports to the company if anything is not going according to plan. She is heavily trained so like I said, we're taking no chances." the sergeant picks up a rifle. "Now it's time. Make sure you're weapons are locked and loaded and your suits have been aired up. Now let's get out there."

(Camera turned as Jo marched along with the other marines to the back of the vehicle. Jake came to her side and gave her a smile that implied encouragement. Jo was crammed when several of the marines were by the door. Without a combat spacesuit, ERICA stood first by the door. But now, the camera was being pressed against the back of an unknown marine.)

The door was opened and immediately everyone filed out. The camera shook left and right as Jo ran along with the other marines. They were in the process of reconning the area.

(Camera looks at a familiar dark desert with gray sand and hills all around. There was no sun and wind blew from all sides. Jo walked alongside with the rest of her comrades.)

(Scenery changes)

00:00:04:05

"Alright. We have set foot on Unspeakable Area and are now 2 miles from where the crash site is located." Jo spoke. "Right now, we are doing a routine check of the area. There is a lot of wind, a lot of dust, making it almost impossible to see. This planet is completely unsuitable for humans to live in. There are several hills and rough terrain all around us. There is nothing that can be construed as a threat so far. We have not spotted any spore objects."

"Might I make a comment?"An unsuited Erica asked unexpectedly. Her hair was blowing due to the wind. She was holding a weird, flat object in her hand.

"What is it, Erica?"

"This planet may be completely unstable."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?"

"Seriously, I am reading huge amounts of energy within this planet's core. This planet has been around for ages, millions of years."

"And what you're really trying to say is..."

"This planet is dying."

"Whoa, what do you mean 'dying'?" Jake came forward looking at the camera and then at ERICA.

"It's going to explode soon. I'll try and calculate when-"

"After we find the crash site..." Jo said and before she could give a suggestion, she was cut off.

"Marines over here!" the sergeant cried out ahead.

(Camera looks at heavy fog ahead of Jo, but Erica with her unique vision led the marines to the sergeant, who was kneeling in front of a small leathery object, an egg.)

"Is that what I think it is?" Jake asked nervously.

"It's empty." Jo said.

(Camera looks at the object in full view. Indeed it was empty.)

"Whatever was in here, couldn't have gone far." Jake said.

The marines then huddled together and looked around. Jo looked at the ground all around her. There was a sudden scampering coming from behind the marines. The sound was fast and was heard as 'scattering.' Whatever the sound was, it was soon coming to view.

"Holy shit!" Jake cried. He pointed with his finger at what was coming.

(Jo's fear shook the camera as she saw hundreds of little spider-like creatures heading toward the marines.)


	5. Chapter 5

00:00:04:21

(Camera shows marines firing upon the spider-like creatures. Immediately the little creatures got shot until they disintegrated. Every marine was yelling at the top of their lungs trying to take all of them down. However, the decreasing number of creatures started to multiply when new swarms came forward. Several of them jumped to the marines.)

"Run!" someone cried.

(One of the creatures jumped forward in the camera's direction, Erica shot it down with perfect accuracy and proceeded in shooting them all in what seemed like a straight line. They instantly turned to pieces.)

"We need to leave now!" Erica said directly into the camera.

(The camera was whisked away as Erica grabbed Jo and pulled her away from the battle.)

"Wait! Let go of me! I need to…"

"There's no time! Move!"

(Camera proceeded shaking back and forth as Jo ran alongside Erica and a few other marines including the sergeant. Firing still ensued from the other marines.)

"Fall back!" the sergeant had declared.

(Loud panting occurred as Jo ran with the camera looking back at the direction of where the creatures originated.)

"Don't look back!" Jake cried.

(Immediately the camera turned front again. The marines staggered toward a large hill where they ran behind it and hid. The sergeant and the rest of the team reloaded their weapons.)

00:00:04:45

"You think they're still out there?"

"I think they lost track of us." Jake said.

"Five marines are down. I cannot believe this! Alright...we need to keep moving, marines." The sergeant said.

(Camera turns to a tracking device placed on Jo's arm.)

"According to this, we should be right where the crash site is."

"Well, there isn't anything around here." Jake's voice was heard.

"I see something." Erica called out.

"Where?"

(Camera zooms toward a certain area deep within the fog. There was a large structure ahead.)

"_Survivor_ _11_." Erica said.

"Don't think! Just go to it!" the sergeant cried.

(Camera shows the massive ship grow in front of Jo as they got near it.)

(Scenery changes. Interior. _Survivor_ _11_. Camera shows a dark corridor. Lights from each of the marines suits almost light up the remains of the dead ship.)

00:00:05:01

"Check for any signs of activity. Any signs." the sergeant whispered.

(Camera moves forward slowly, only the tip of Jo's rifle was shown.)

"I can't get a reading on the scanner. No activity so far, sir." Jo said.

"Let's keep moving then. But be on your guard everybody." the sergeant's voice was heard.

(Scenery changes. Interior. _Survivor 11_. Camera shows another similar corridor with rooms on each side. Both walls had entrances to rooms that had different occupations. The camera continued on until it made its way to a familiar room. The room had various pods with broken glass shown on their surfaces. It was the cryo-chamber. The marines made their way inside the room.)

00:00:05:24

"This is where-?" Erica's voice was heard.

"It's gotta be." the sergeant answered uncertain.

(Camera goes into a 180 degree motion where the pods were all fully viewed. They were all empty.)

00:00:05:31

Interior. Cryo-chamber.

"According to Private Scarlett, you mentioned to her that this planet will explode? Did you truly say that?" the sergeant asked Erica.

"Yes I did, sir. The facts I have are non-questionable. According to the information I have gathered, the core of this planet is not expected to last very long. Look..."

(Camera shows the small, flat, portable device. The screen shows a diagram of a planet with a dot in the middle of it. Waves came off from that particular dot.)

"I took soil samples and so far I've found out that there's seismic activity all around these certain areas. Soon, the Unspeakable Area will have these quakes as well. The core of this planet is soon to implode."

"Holy Shit..." Jake swore in disbelief.

"How long?" the sergeant asked.

"A few hours..."

"Well, there's no question, we just have to get back to the dropship." the sergeant said.

"Those creatures are still out there, sir." Jo pointed out.

"Christ." the sergeant muttered.

00:00:05:53

Interior. Cryo-chamber.

(Camera shows only Jo and Erica studying one of the creatures they've encountered.)

"I managed to get one of them during the battle. I figured if we studied them, I could find out how their biology works. So far, it's giving me nothing to work with. It does manage to intrigue me." Erica said.

"You sure you know what to make of it?

"It's cellular structure is unlike anything I've ever seen before." Erica whispered as she continued to probe it with a thin knife.

"How can you tell? You don't even have a microscope to check that thing out fully."

"I have excellent vision that allows me to see an atom, at the very least. This thing is almost unique."

"Well, this _thing _is an abomination that caused the lives of almost every person on this ship."

"I admire its randomness, it's reason to exist. You should know by now, Private Scarlett that you have to admire an enemy in order to defeat it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." she said sternly to the camera.

(Camera turns away from Erica seated by the table to the back of the room where Jo entered the exit.)

00:00:06:11

"Just see this real quick." Jake said as the marines looked out the window.

(Camera shows a peculiar scene out the window of one of the corridors of the ship. Smoke was billowing from a certain a mile away.)

"No way. we got another one of those things coming."

"I don't understand. Did we pick up any readings of anything orbiting the planet that may have sent those things here?" Jo asked the sergeant.

"Absolutely not. Nothing was there when we were put in a stationary position. We checked and triple checked." the sergeant stated.

"We got aliens alright." Jake nodded.

Loud banging was heard coming from outside the ship. (Camera pans to the ceiling.)

"Oh crap!" Jake sighed.

"Let's go!" the sergeant cried.

(Camera shakes as Jo and the other marines run down a narrow corridor. They set themselves in a laboratory to take cover.)

"We need to set up a perimeter around the ship now!" The sergeant ordered.

"There's too few of us, sir." Jo cried out. "Besides I do not think that's a logical order. _They're_ out there."

"Why is this happening?" the sergeant asked himself.

"Guys come in." Erica's voice was heard on the sergeant's radio.

"Go ahead." he said as he pressed a finger to his helmet.

"You guys need to come to the cryo-chamber room." Erica's voice sounded serious.

"What's going on?" the sergeant asked.

"Just trust me, get everyone in the room now." she said quickly.

Loud banging was heard again.

"I never felt this scared in my life." Jo said in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

THE ALIEN

00:00:06:22

"What the hell _is_ that?" the sergeant asked annoyed.

(Camera pans to the doorway where the team entered.)

LOUD BANGING WAS CONTINUING

"Whatever it is…it's trying to get inside the ship." Jake said.

LOUD BANGING STOPS

"I think it's gone." Jake said quietly.

"Should we move?" Jo whispered.

"If it's outside, then let's not stay here with our thumbs up our asses any longer. But I think it's fair to say that whatever happened here...actually happened." Jake said.

"What are these things? Let's just re-assess this…" the sergeant said frowning.

(Camera was then set on the ground where the team huddled up.)

"These things… they're not what I've been told they are." The sergeant pointed out.

"Yet…" Jo answered. "I think they can infect people in a way that allows them to grow and transform."

"There's another one that just arrived. Better question: what is _that_?" Jake reminded them.

"Let's look at it this way. Let's assume some 'high alien authority' or whatever sent these things in the first place. Let's go back to when it first happened here, better yet. What would make them send these creatures down? Of all planets, why this one? Another idea is that they sent them down when these kids were stranded here."

"These 'leaders' whatever you want to call them. They don't want anyone invading this planet then. They would send these things as a way to eliminate them one by one like a disease would act. In other words, they kill the intruders. But, it doesn't make any sense right now. This planet is dying. Why would they have sent…just one to defend it?" Jo stated.

"Maybe they don't know that. Maybe they're unaware of the planet dying. Now…here's another theory on the sole newcomer here. Would they really send another one of those little bitty things down here? I'm guessing whatever's in that canister out there ain't no precious bug." The sergeant answered.

"But we picked up nothing on our scanners when we arrived!" Jake reminded them. "How could they be near the planet undetected?"

"They must have a superior mode of travel. Faster-than-light technology." Jo muttered. She shook her head and got up now. "We need to get off this planet and blow the lid off this place. This place is going to blow!"

"Well that's easier said than done. Why don't we go take a little stroll right now?" Jake said.

"But we can't stay here forever. Is there any way we can call for help?"

"Let's see what Erica has to say." The sergeant said getting up to his feet.

00:00:06:40

Interior. Cryo-chamber.

(Camera points to four people in the room. Erica was among them and seated by the computer in the corner.)

"While you guys were inspecting the remains of the ship, I took it upon myself to fix several of the ship's systems…the computers are back online, lights are on in several areas but it's taking too much power, in a few hours, it will all go dead again."

"You never cease to amaze me. I mean, I guess having an android really does solve 'human' problems, doesn't it?" Jo spoke sardonically.

(Camera pans right to Sergeant's direction. His face is shown.)

"She's the best, private. You either learn some goddamn manners or keep your mouth shut!"

"There's a problem, sir. A huge problem." Erica said seriously. "Using an old password, I managed to log into the _Lexus 4_ ship's database. I think it is time to tell you, sir that the ship itself can be given orders by an outside party whenever the situation has changed and it has changed apparently..."

"What is it?"

"See for yourself." Erica said a bit sadly.

(Camera shows marines looking at the computer monitor. Jo could not see what was happening or what she was supposed to be seeing. The sergeant then cursed and threw a fit around the room. By the time Jo got to the monitor, all she could see was static.)

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" the sergeant said throwing his fists up and down on a table.

"What is it?" Jo asked with worry. "What the hell happened?"

"There are no words to describe this, Jo." Jake said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled.

"Holy crap!" Jake pointed ahead.

(Camera pans right where a muscular-looking creature over twelve feet high was shown. Its head was structured like a large crown. Large spikes were on its back and its long tail had dozens of them. It was out the window where it sneered and let out a long hiss that fogged the glass. It then roared.)

"Shoot it!"

"No, you'd decompress the ship, you dumbass!" the sergeant yelled.

But it was too late, Jake fired on the window.


	7. Chapter 7

THE ALIEN

00:00:07:03

(Camera shows Jake ahead screaming in fury at the window. By the time Jake fired upon the window, the creature was already gone. The window instantly shattered and screaming wind from outside blew into the ship's laboratory very rapidly. The wind scattered equipment all around, paper flew all over the room. Jake had since stopped firing as the wind blew in and took a glance at the hole he made. His loud breathing was heard.)

"Let's the hell out of here!" The sergeant bellowed. "We gotta seal this room off! Seal it off! SEAL IT OFF!"

(Immediately the camera turned around to the direction of the doorway. Shouting and screaming was heard from behind. Shooting then recommenced. The camera exited the room and went rocking back and forth. Jo was sprinting down a corridor. She was breathing heavily and did not stop. A faint roar was then heard. She continued to run. After a few seconds, Jo stopped and thus, the camera turned around towards the direction she came from. There was nobody with her. Camera then looks back at the direction she was going. "Oh shit!" she said dreadfully. A voice came from behind her.)

"Scarlett?"

"AAH!" Jo jumped as she saw Erica standing there with no seriousness in her posture or stance.

"Relax, it's me." she frowned. "Where are the others?"

"I thought they were right behind me. Besides, you should know, you were still in the room when I left."

Erica shook her head and stepped forward so that the camera can show the unique emotion on Erica's face.

"No. I followed you. Remember that I am assigned to protect you. What I saw is the sergeant pulling the young private toward the exit…"

"Wait a minute. Do you mean to tell me that you sealed both of them in there?" Jo yelled.

"The sergeant gave orders to seal the room off. He knew the danger and he accepted it." Erica said indifferently.

"You left them in there?"

"It was an order."

"That didn't mean you had to leave them in there!"

"You're the only important one here. It's all about you. You must survive this."

(Camera zooms toward Erica who was put up against the wall by Jo. Camera shows the entirety of Erica's face.)

"You fucking bitch! Why me? Why is the Company doing this shit?" she yelled.

"Private Scarlett, contain yourself or I will be forced to act upon you."

"Fuck that! Let's do this."

(Camera shows a fist launched from Jo which Erica caught with her right hand so fast and launched her own fist to her ribs. Camera points to the floor as Jo doubled over in pain.)

(Static is shown.)

00:00:07:26

(Camera is shown facing the corner of a room with high-tech gadgetry all around. Camera is in a stationary position and not at all moving. A few seconds later, it was picked up. The camera turned around and Erica's face was shown.)

"This is Erica. To whoever is watching this, if you are not a company representative, please refrain from watching this and turn this tape over to The Company. Private Scarlett has forced my hand and I had to put her down. She is fine but she will wake up soon enough. This tape may contain footage of various alien sightings on this planet. It is true that there are creatures used for deadly purposes. The question is how and why. Theories have been presented but none of them matched mine. Yes, I have seen what has been on this tape and it will stay there for evidence purposes. There is a creature as this tape shows, that is more dangerous and yet….powerful than the one that killed the students on this ship. It is a warrior creature which leads to my theory of how these creatures arrived on this planet. They are here because this is the very planet where the originator is based. There is a mother for these creatures based here somewhere near the planet's crust."

"These creatures have been sent by an unknown entity to guard this originator, I have called it a 'queen' personally. It breeds more of what is contained in the canisters. Right now, it is dormant and asleep. My scanner has shown where it is located. As far as the ones that came here, the creatures in the canisters belong to another queen. Apparently, these creatures can be taken down with ease and thus, the unknown entity has sent a warrior-based drone to finish the job. To a queen it can be considered a guardian, a 'praetorian'. It is stalking us even as I speak. It is outside but not for long. To whoever is watching this, please take notice…(Camera focuses on Erica's eyes.) I will find out what happened to the original two survivors on board this craft."

(Camera is faced away from Erica's face and turned around. It was then set on a table.)

(Scenery changes and Jo's face was shown. She had an angry look on her face. Jo was checking for any defects on the device.)

00:00:07:51

Erica had been talking for a while now. The conversation continued. "…so that means you can trust me, no matter what."

"Is that so?"

(Camera turns to face Erica standing in the room looking at Erica.)

"Yes it is so. That's also what was shown on the monitor before the Praetorian showed up."

"Are you serious? You're calling it that?"

"The creature deserves a title."

Jo scoffed and went on. "I was happy with just plain old 'alien'. You and your ways. So what are we going to do now?"

"For now, we have to focus on this creature that's outside. It is formidable and strong. I know because its size and structure reeks of strength. It must be taken down."

"Finally said something I like. Well, it's gotta have a weakness."

"I don't see any and it should have a weakness." Erica stated with a nod.

"We're not solving anything on board this ship so…" (Camera shows the tip of the rifle shown)"we're going to kill it now."


	8. Chapter 8

THE ALIEN II

00:00:08:04

"We need to come up with a plan. We cannot just go in there bullets flying, Scarlett." Erica said with her arms crossed to her chest.

"Well, what do you suggest then? "

"I was thinking of something…this ship has an auto-destruct mechanism."

"Eh, no, no. If you're thinking about luring the creatures in here and activating the destruct sequence, I don't think that will work. Judging by what happened on the first level of this ship, the self-destruct mechanism was already activated." Jo pointed out.

"Self-destruct mechanisms can be placed in sets. In other words, there is one on the second floor and the third floor."

"And you just want to lure the creatures in here somehow?" Jo asked.

"Not just the creatures, the praetorian as well. It poses a tremendous threat."

"Maybe it will work. Well… look then while we're still here…we need to reassess this place again. This time on a popular topic, the two women who escaped by an escape pod."

"I already told you the circumstances as to why-"Erica started but she was cut off by Jo.

"This mission as told by the sergeant, was that we were here to conduct a thorough investigation of what happened on this ship. Everybody is curious as to what happened to those two women. I mean did they live or did they die? They took down a full grown alien. How? The curiosity is killing me."

"I cannot tell you that."

"Why? Because it will make The Company look bad? It already _is_ bad! They don't want to take fucking responsibility for this shit. They were the sponsors for sending those kids on this so-called field trip. This was all over the news, the whole _Survivor_ _11_ missing. Parents wept for their children."

"All I know…and this is because I'm on a need to know basis, all I know is that the United States Government managed to get the last ten minutes of the video tape. Only they and The Company know what happened to them. That camera…it may hold the key to finding the truth."

LOUD SCREECHING WAS HEARD. Soon there was more than one screeching scratching the walls of the ceiling.

(Camera points upward. It gave a small shake.)

"Ah, crap. They're in here."

"This changes things." Erica said. "They are indeed resourceful."

(Camera turns to Erica.)

"Do what you have to, to lure that thing on this ship later. I'm taking some out now."

"Wait! You cannot!"

(Camera shows rifle pointed at Erica.)

"Then you're either with me or against me." Jo had said.

(Turning around, the camera has already left the room and made its way toward a corridor that went on a decline.)

Silence was heard. Nothing was seen. The only noise came from Jo's heartbeats.

(Camera shakes due to Jo's trembling.)

(A loud clank ensued from behind and the camera was turned around immediately. For over a few seconds, nothing was shown. Suddenly a large tail came from the ceiling and moved around. The real thing dropped to the floor.)

(The creature had an elongated head with a large black tail. It had no eyes but its teeth was all it showed as a sign that it found its prey. It sneered at both Jo and Erica.)

"So that's how it looks." Jo simply said.

(Creature then charges at Jo. Bullets from the rifle fired upon the alien creature, blood sprayed out which Jo avoided, bringing it down. But its blood, green as it was, poured out and amazingly burnt through the ground.)

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's going through the hull!" Erica cried.

"These things are just full of surprises." Jo said in frustration.

"Oh no…" Erica said.

(Camera turns to see Erica's right arm deteriorated and melted through. White blood was slowly secreting. Metallic tissue was shown as well.)

"You going to be alright?" Jo asked.

"I guess. I mean I'm not crying for help. It'll heal eventually. This is unbelievable. Their blood is so corrosive."

"Tell me about it."

(Camera pans right where the alien creature, now dead, lay on the ground.)

"No eyes at all but its teeth…." Jo said mesmerized.

(Camera was turned all of a sudden to see a man with a bloodied look on his face. Jo screamed and the camera looked from the floor to both walls in the hallway. Finally the camera got a good view of the horrendous figure in front, He appeared like a grim reaper and reached out a hand towards Erica and Jo. He tried to talk but nothing coherent was heard.)

"Sergeant?" Jo asked in shock.

"G-Get out! G-Get out…" he murmured.

"Sergeant, you have sustained great injury, what happened?" Erica's voice was heard from behind.

"It's terrible…" he said simply. The sergeant was staggering and limping towards them now.

Suddenly the sergeant knelt and started to convulse. He shook violently with his chest sticking out. Erica went over to his side. She got him down to the floor. "Sergeant, what's wrong?"

"Sir, what happened to you?" Jo asked now.

(Camera goes to Sergeant and looks on as something was springing loose from the Sergeant's chest cavity. Jo saw how a worm-like creature burst out with red blood all over the place. Several drops sprayed upon the camera making it impossible to see from the camera's right side.)

(Screaming was heard from Jo and Erica's voice was heard as well.)

"Shoot it! It's on my face!"

Only Jo could see and shots were fired. A shout gave off from Erica.


	9. Chapter 9

THE ALIEN II

00:00:08:37

(Even though the camera was still rolling, it had a splatter of blood on the right side of the screen. The left portion of the screen showed the dead sergeant on the floor with the worm-like creature screeching from his chest. Shots followed from Jo's rifle and soon hit the creature which added more acidic blood on the floor. In the middle of the screen where the bloody side of the screen met the clean side, Erica's left arm was shown sprawled on the floor, shaking.)

(More loud screeching was heard and the camera turned right, toward the direction of the narrow corridor. Hissings were heard from within the darkness ahead. The tip of the rifle points forward and shots were fired randomly. Bullets bounced off the walls and nothing threatening was hit. Jo stopped and waited for the opportune moment. Slowly making their way toward Jo, were several tall black creatures each with saliva running down their mouths, a few of which were crawling on the ceiling.)

(The tip of Jo's rifle fired off a couple of rounds into several creatures, two of which fell from the ceiling. The camera turned around back toward where Erica, with half of her face peeled off, lay on the ground motionlessly. Camera then pans toward several hissings in front of her. New creatures were making their way in. Camera turns back around where several creatures continued to stalk towards Jo. She was surrounded.)

"Oh great, great, great!" Jo said in frustration and yet a hint of fear was heard in her voice.

(The camera shows one of the creatures jumping straight at her only for its head to get blown off once it got near Jo. Jo had let out a yell when the blood came in contact with her gloved hand. A repetitious beeping from within her suit was going off. Camera turns to see a damaged Erica, shooting mercilessly at the creatures in back of her. Jo took the time and shot the ones in her own direction. Camera looks on as several of the creatures went down, their blood making many holes on the floor.)

(Camera shows shooting and soon many of the creatures were retreating prompting Jo to stand on her ground regardless. She needed to be alert. The time read 00:00:08:49 on the lower left. Camera shows of Jo's gloved hand which was now tied altogether with a strange cloth. She needed tokeep the air in. Camera turned around and saw a leaning Erica tending to her arm. She was applying a weird adhesive on it from a slim-looking container. After putting the vial Erica had away, she looked at Jo. Erica was breathing heavily now. The left side of Erica's face was shot through. Holes made the left part of her head slouch, white liquid was shown.)

"I look like I had better days, don't I?" she asked Jo.

"Half of your face is hanging out, I wouldn't say you ever had better days." Jo replied off screen.

Sitting down and leaning on the wall, Erica responded slowly. "I think it's a good look." Erica shrugged.

"You suck when it comes to a sense of humor, don't get human. Now let's see what happened here..."

(Camera gets closer to Erica until she was at face level. Indeed her face was in need of repair. A hand began to touch the damaged portion. Erica waved her off.)

"I don't suppose you know how to fix an android's face do you? Nice shooting by the way."

"Sorry about that but seriously, I don't see how you can joke at a time like this, besides I need you alive."

"So now you think of me as a buddy?" she sighed and managed to give a crooked smile.

"No…because I don't want to be lonely." she replied while putting on a cloth to cover Erica's battered face.

"We have no choice... we have to get out of here." Erica stated. "There's a queen here, I told you about it, and a praetorian we have to find it and destroy it. The APC could sent a dropship here by remote."

"Alright...but why _don't_ we just leave? This planet is about to explode soon so why are we still talking instead of acting? We have ourselves to take care of. We need to get out of here."

"Actually, there's something you should know...I lied. I've been trying to come up with a way to break it down for you in a way you'd like. The layout of the planet's core soon to implode was fabricated. Please let me explain...the Company, stubborn as it is, will want to find an alien specimen and use it for weapons purposes. If they find the queen, they'll use any means necessary to attain it and allow this planet to go on. But this creature is so dangerous, humanity will be wiped out in an instant. Any attempts to control this creature are futile. That's why I said what I said so that the mission was a waste of time so that we can leave immediately, unfortunately we were ambushed. I don't want to remind you the bad news that was mentioned on the monitor? If we don't get out, the whole Company fleet will arrive here to make sure this planet is destroyed. We cannot let them find out there have been alien sightings here. If they don't find what they like on this planet, that's what they'll do. They'll bomb the shit out of this planet. But we need to let them believe there was nothing here."

"I don't fucking believe this! Just when I was starting to actually show a modicum of respect for you. That's why was the sergeant so pissed off then? Better yet, why not just tell the company that this planet is soon to go? Tell them that bullshit then."

"I had to let the sergeant be unaware of what the Company was up to. If he knew, he would allow the investigation to continue. Besides...he was aware of the creatures existing on this planet. I had to let him see that the fleet was coming so that he would call the mission off." Erica sighed and with extreme hesitation, she continued. "The fleet will arrive in a few hours. They won't believe the lie I just told you anyway. If we're not off this planet and find out what happened to the two women on this ship once they arrive, we'll all be dead. We have to come up with an answer."

"What?" Erica yelled.

(Scenery changes)

00:00:09:01

(Camera shows a complete view of the desolate planet's landscape. The blood on the screen had been long wiped out and its place, wind and dust appeared and constantly blew from all sides. The camera shook as Jo walked. As they walked, the two talked.)

"Bunch of kids get slaughtered by an alien and then two of them just happened to make a homemade escape pod to leave this planet. Can't we just say they were lucky?"

"Nobody knows what happened to the two survivors though, what _really_ happened to them." Erica pointed out. "They managed to get this camera from somebody. It did not belong to either one of the girls. They must have gotten it through somebody in their class. I find it amazing that despite their predicament, they managed to unintentionally film what happened."

"OK, there was a videotape of that situation. The escape pod was launched with them in it. They made it into space. But within so far from Earth's system, there was no chance they would be found in time. Either way, they must have died." Jo explained in sadness.

"You're not saying anything we don't already know." Erica pointed out.

"We have to start at the beginning. Don't we? I'm all for saying anything at this point. I'm desperate."

"You're not desperate, you're getting irrational."

"Hey lemme tell you something-"

(A loud roar was heard off screen. The camera turned right.)

"That sounded big alright." Jo said. "Where's it coming from?"

"It's not far and it's getting closer." Erica said.

"Well what do we do? Go back to the ship or..."

(Suddenly the creature jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of both Jo and Erica. It was in a kneeling position but soon straightened up and gave off a threatening roar. The creature was exactly the same one that Jake had come across.)

"Shit!" Jo cried and quickly pointed her rifle at the imposing creature. But it gave out its arm in a swiping fashion.

(Camera was then knocked to the ground. Only the creature's feet was shown. Bullets were heard hitting the creature's body giving a 'ping' sound everytime. Sounds of struggle were heard including a few yells from Erica. Camera was turned around as Jo struggled to get up and adjust herself. As Jo turned around, the camera did so as well and the creature was fully viewed. She gave Erica some help and fired her own rounds at the creature. The praetorian merely shrugged off the hits and went off with one big leap.)

"What the fuck?" Jo cried in frustration.

"It retreated."

"Yeah, no kidding. Why didn't the weapons do anything to stop it?"

"Its biology is unremarkable. It has body armor that's harder than steel." Erica said in awe. "It can be suggested that these creatures are...biomechanical in a way. Heh, guess androids and these aliens have something in common. We're machines."

"I'm glad you're in love. So it's seemingly indestructible, that's perfect...so do we keep moving? The APC can't be but a few miles ahead. The fleet could arrive any minute."

"I'm all for it." Erica said.

She was then unexpectedly snatched by an unknown entity.

"Erica!" Jo cried.

(Camera shows that the Praetorian had returned. It had Erica by the arms roaring in her face. Jo began to hit its back with the butt of her rifle but no damage was done. The creature did not feel any of Jo's hits and thus, did not drop Erica. Camera shows Erica using her free legs. She had kicked the creature in its chin and did a backward handspring as soon as its head was knocked to the side. Erica then took out a small blade and threw it to the creature's eyeless face. It struck and the creature roared in pain. Jo then took out a pistol and fired a few rounds to its flesh areas. Small holes with blood running down were made. It roared even louder and charged at them, Erica and Jo were knocked down. Camera turns around to see that the creature had run away again.)

"I know what it's doing. It's taunting us. It's stalking us. No, it's _hunting _us." Erica had said.

"We cannot keep this up. We're running low on ammunition." Jo said.

"Alright, let's-"

(Scenery changes)

00:00:09:32

(Camera is rolling and is facing a dark, gray deserted hill. The camera was at an angle in which Jo was sitting down looking at the gusts of wind blowing by. Erica was on the left side of the screen with her face leaning on her undamaged hand. She looked miserable and morose.)

"So we're lost, huh?" Jo asked off screen, sounding annoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

THE ALIEN II

00:00:09:34

"I do not understand…" Erica said looking around her.

"Well, let's at least stand up and further survey our options instead of sitting here with sand all around us and wondering if it could get any darker." Jo said with agitation.

(Camera rises and stops until hills were seen in perfect alignment through the lens.)

"This is surreal." Jo said looking at the sky.

(Indeed the dark blue clouds in the sky barely let any light from a sun or a moon.)

00:00:09:55

(Camera was filming a cavern wall filled with weird, hardened slime. Jo panned right to film a contemplating Erica huddled right next to her. The left side of Erica's face showed the interior of white goo and wires holding her 'human' eyeball in place. It moved in perfect synchronization as her intact eye did. )

"We have to try someplace else. We need to backtrack." Erica stated.

"How the hell did we get lost?" Jo asked exasperated.

"I don't know. According to my nanopod, we should be right where the APC is…but it's not."

"You're not trying to screw with me here, are you? How do I know you didn't get us lost on purpose?"

"What purpose would I have to get us lost?"

"I don't know! Everything has gone to shit because of you." Jo yelled.

"I'm not responsible for this. Even I'm not in control of my actions."

"That's rich. This mission just turned into a living nightmare. We're stranded, We're lost, I lost this boy I liked…" Jo's voice hit a high pitch. "and there's aliens hunting us even as we speak."

"I understand your frustration. I may not be human but even I can comprehend what horrors this planet just showed us. Sometimes I wished I was human, so that these 'emotions' that I have been programmed with, I could fully understand them. What I'm trying to say is I'm scared…and I don't know what to do about it." Erica said softly.

"Oh God, not again with the pity party. Guess even androids aren't perfect." Sighing, Jo continued to talk. "Backtracking, well….we came out of the ship, we walked northeast….went over two miles, I mean yeah, I agree, we should be right here already. If this is the spot, where the hell is the APC?"

"I have one theory where it might…possibly be." Erica stated a bit reluctantly.

"You want to share with the rest of the class?"

"It's right behind me. The APC may have been taken, dragged by the creatures. This cave was the only thing available around this area."

(Camera looks on at the tunnel stretching in back of Erica. It was dark and ominous.)

"Oh, 'F' me…" Jo's voice was dripping with disdain.

(Scenery changes and camera films a long tunnel and shakes slightly on account of Jo walking. Shining lights were emanating from their gear.)

00:00:10:09

"This is fucking creepy as hell." (Camera looks at the wall on her left side. It had a skeletal style along with a dripping liquid décor.) "This is alien territory, alright."

"We must be getting close to something by now." Erica said. She was holding a handgun in one hand and a flashlight with the other.

"This tunnel must go all the way down." Jo pointed out.

(Camera films the corridor ahead as it suddenly becomes narrower with each step Jo and Erica took. Despite the light shining as they approached closer and closer, the blackness in front of them never ceased. It was as if the darkness was backing away from them but making them fully aware of its presence. Add that with the silence being broken by even drips of water or a rock falling, making them jump.)

00:00:10:27

(Camera continues to approach the darkness with each step Jo and Erica make. A faint hiss was then heard making them stop. The camera went from left to right.)

"Oh crap, you know what that is, do you?" Jo asked Erica.

"Apparently."

"Hold on wait..." Jo popped open a flare and threw it several feet from her.

(Camera focuses on the light ahead.)

"Again with the 'playing around' until it shows up in an unexpected place, huh?" Jo whispered in frustration.

"These creatures are predators." Erica stated.

"What?" Jo asked incredulously.

(Suddenly a familiar roar was heard behind them. The camera turned around towards the direction they came from.)

"It's getting closer." Erica said.

"Run!" Jo cried.

(Camera turned back around and as it faced the front, the running made the device shake back and forth, completely distorting the image. Slight roars were heard from behind.)

"I just wished we knew where we're going!" Jo cried.

(Suddenly the ground beneath gave way and collapsed with both Jo and Erica falling. They screamed. The camera while in free-fall, looked up and down slowly until finally it hit the ground, showing static on the screen.)

(Scenery changes)

(Static was shown)

00:00:06:13

(Camera pans from the ground. The camera was centered in a bright room that looked that of a laboratory. Armed guards formed a circle. There was slight static showing and two figures were on the ground ahead. They were Jo and Erica. Their bodies were on the ground lifeless.)

"Are they alive?" an unseen figure's voice was heard.

A guard in front of the women replied. "I don't think that-"

(Static was shown again)

(Scenery changes)

00:00:10:49

(Camera turns back on as Jo looked at it. Her face was shown. It was full of sweat and soot.)

"What happened?" Jo asked shaking her head in confusion.

"I think we're in a trap." Erica's voice was heard and Jo could tell it was in shock.

(The camera turned around to face Erica's back but Jo gasped out loud at what she saw. Thousands of eggs all in rows were right in front of them. But what made Jo want to scream was the large figure in front of the eggs ahead. One thing was for sure, it was bigger than the 'praetorian.')


	11. Chapter 11

The ALIEN II

00:00:10:51

(Camera shows a clear picture of what looked like a gigantic spidery-looking creature settled in cavern room corner. The creature with its phallic head having a crown-like structure looked around to find out who disturbed its sleep. An ovipositor was centered on its belly making the creature's huge size more apparent. The creature large as it was, was glittering with what seemed from its natural body liquids, making its black complexion more noticeable. It showed its sharp, straight teeth at the two intruders in the large cavern room. But was not moving.)

(The camera had been shaking due to the filming of the creature. The camera lens then focused on the ground level where the egg objects were settled.)

Jo spoke in a whisper, clearly wanting the creature to remain unaware of their presence. "These are its offspring?" Breathing heavily, she wanted to ask Erica her opinion to get anything that could be construed as an idea of how to kill the creatures and get out of the predicament they were in.

Erica whispered back in response. (Although the camera did not point to her face, her voice was heard as audio.) "Yes. I do not have time to go over it so do take my word that these creatures in an egg phase can detect any human or humanoid presence. We must not make any sudden movements. The queen…it's very powerful. I'm wondering if it's asleep."

"It probably already knows we're here." Jo gulped. "Since it's too big to do anything, even I can tell that it's not stupid. It's planning something. It hasn't attacked because we don't come off as a threat."

"That's a big assumption." Erica pointed out. "I wonder...it's probably in some sort of cryogenic stasis."

"If it wanted to kill us, it would have done it already. But I agree with you, let's not take any chances."

(Camera then shifted to its left side, Jo and Erica had been slowly walking trying to find a way out of the cavern room they were in, so the camera screen clearly indicated that they were moving and using the wall behind them. They were like butter being scraped on bread.)

(Audio in the form of Jo's breathing was heard. The camera was now pointing at the eggs which were mere inches away from them. Jo let out a gulp.)

00:00:11:18

Scenary changes

(Camera showed of a makeshift cavern corridor with darkness in front of the screen. There was constant shaking from the running done by Jo. Erica's back was shown on the left side of the screen.)

"We have to get back to the ship!" Jo cried.

"Don't worry! I know a way out."

"Well it's a good thing that you-AAAHH!"

(Camera was immediately dropped to the floor indicating that Jo had dropped as well. Lines of static were shown. Several gunshots went off. Roaring instantly was heard. Someone being smacked to the wall behind the camera was heard. Jo was then picked up by a clawed hand. The camera remained on the ground but through a string connected to Jo's suit.)

(Camera was now filming the creature that subdued both Jo and Erica. Its feet were the only thing shown. But it was obvious what the creature was. The praetorian had grabbed them both. Jo and Erica were both heard grunting and yelling.)

(On the lower right hand portion of the camera screen the words: LOW BATTERY 20% were shown.' Reboot for 10 minutes?' 00:00:10, 00:00:09, 00:00:08, 00:00:07, 00:00:06, 00:00:05, 00:00:04, 00:00:03, 00:00:02, 00:00:01, 00:00:00:00.)

(Camera turned pitch black entirely. The screen had turned dead. For a long time, the screen remained lifeless. Until finally it turned back on.)

00:00:11:32

(Filming recommenced. This time the eggs from before were shown again. The camera was at a certain point on the ground where a portion of slime was settled. Several noises that constituted as grunting and struggling were heard. Jo and Erica were nowhere to be seen. Yet their voices were the only thing that suggested that they were close by.)

"This shit's too hard to get off me." Jo cried.

"The creature's saliva can be regarded as some sort of adhesive. This place is like a cocoon." Erica responded with difficulty.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Jake? Jake! he's here! Erica, he's here!"

"I'm afraid you have to look at his chest area, Jo."

(Noises that sounded like crying were heard. Jo was sniffing and finally with her dignity intact again, she spoke.)

"Are you still OK?"

"My exposed eye is no longer functional. The creature scratched my abdomen. It may have hit a crucial, artificial artery." Erica gasped.

"Do you have enough power to get out from your bindings?"

"I suppose. But why-Oh I see why..."

(Throughout the conversation, the filming of the eggs took a more serious turn. They were all opening up. Sounds of struggle were heard and material that sounded as if it was being torn off were heard. Erica gave a loud shout and finally got free. Filming of the eggs now showed Erica taking initiative. She then proceeded to get Jo free. As she began tearing away the material covering Jo with her bare hands, a large hand grabbed her and threw Erica several feet away from the cocoons.)

"Erica!" Jo screamed.

Erica eventually got up and took a fighting stance. The praetorian's back was shown and it also took a fighting stance. From behind, it was heard sneering. Several of the eggs revealed spidery legs showing on the top. Erica was seen shooting some of them and threw a random grenade somewhere blowing more of them coming in swarms. The creature saw this and charged at her.

(Jo was then heard grunting and struggling to get free.)

Scenery changes

00:00:11:47

(Camera was now back on Jo's shoulder and was facing the cocoon wall. Yells from Erica were heard from behind. Jo looked through the disgusting material for something that she could use. She spotted a large weapon. Jo grabbed it and turned back around where she saw the struggle between the creature and Erica. Jo gasped as she saw Erica's left arm missing.)

"Hey, you!" she yelled at the creature.

The creature's face was shown with saliva dripping from its sharp teeth.

"Here's a warm up." she said.

The weapon let out a large stream of flame that covered the creature entirely. The creature was now running around trying to shake off the flames touching it's body. The flames touched the unfertilized eggs burning them as well. The creature was roaring in pain when it got to a kneeling position in the nest.

(Jo approached the creature. The camera showed her right hand holding a grenade and taking the pin off. She threw it in its direction.)

"You were a pain in the ass, alright."

(The camera turned back around and shook back and forth as Jo ran. An explosion was then heard. Jo turned around and saw the creature in pieces. Some of the eggs around it blew off as well.)

"Erica?" she called out.

(Camera turned to look at Erica's position and gave a gasp of shock.)

"Oh, fuck..."

(The screen showed Erica on the floor with her arm gone with milky white liquid coming out. But the one thing that made Jo tremble was a spidery-creature completely covering Erica's face.)


	12. Chapter 12

THE ALIEN II

00:00:12:01

(Camera continues to show Erica's lifeless body for a couple more seconds. All of a sudden, Erica's free hand shot up and placed it on top of the base of the creature. Erica's hand managed to get it off by mere inches. Its tiny spidery fingers were wriggling trying to reattach itself to Erica's face. It's elongated appendage was forcibly taken out of Erica's mouth. The camera came forward and the screen zoomed in on the creature itself and Jo's hands were placed on the creature and tried to pull it off her.)

(Finally its tail which was tied around Erica's neck was cut off by Jo's knife. Both scrambled out of the way to avoid the blood dripping. The creature was on the ground writhing and moving as if trying to get up. Jo, with a pistol in view, shot it relentlessly.)

Scenery changes

00:00:12:21

(Ext. Random corridor. Screen is facing a hardened slime wall. Camera was turned around and faced Erica sitting down with her back against another wall, rubbing her neck and looked as if she was contemplating something.)

"You alright?" Jo asked.

After a short while, Erica responded by simply saying. "It is supposed to be my job answering that question."

"You didn't answer me."

She shook her head. "I feel obsolete. I don't know how long I will last…" Erica was then breathing heavily.

"Just hang in there. I need you to figure out what happened here. The two women, remember? I can't solve this mystery by myself." Jo pleaded.

"If I haven't figured it out, then the mystery will remain…a mystery." She chuckled sardonically.

"We need to head back to _Survivor_ _11_. The company may have the last ten minutes of the tape. But we'll know as well, I promise you that." Jo declared. "Now do you know the way out?"

"Yeah…I just need to-"

Scenery changes

00:00:12:59

(Ext. _Survivor 11_. Cryo-Chamber room. Erica was placed on a table. A small light was positioned right on top of the table where her face was fully seen. Jo and Erica were having a discussion. The camera had been turned off to save battery power.)

"...that was some run back there." Erica said nodded.

"You still keep on kicking do you?" Jo's voice was heard.

"I may be damaged but I still retain some unlimitability. Besides, I'm programmed to protect you."

"I guess I should be used to having my own personal bodyguard. But come on let's get back to what we were talking about before. The last ten minutes of the incident was recorded, the company has it, those lying assholes brought us here just to get some kind of alien specimen, they're coming right now, they're about to blow up the planet somehow and because of conflicting opinions, you chose to ignore the programming that suggests you contact them that there are indeed creatures of the sort here...but you didn't so far. We were also discussing the possibility of the makeshift escape pod crashing here." Jo pointed out.

(Camera then circled around the room in a slow dramatic fashion and stopped until it faced Erica lying on the table several feet away. Erica was saying something but it sounded like mumbling and remained low. Only a few words were made out.)

"...so basically it's just a theory." Erica finished.

"Wait a minute..." Jo said and her voice indicated she was on to something.

"What is it?" Erica asked.

"I just thought of something. The makeshift shuttle. It had to have a distress beacon, didn't it?"

"I'm not sure. But let's say they did. You think they had it on?"

"These kids were smart enough to access the ship's computers, they obviously had knowledge of certain ship protocols. I need the layout of this entire ship."

(Screen is showing Erica in a seated fashion. She seemed to show confusion despite a quarter of her face gone.)

"I can try and access with the amount of power still available. May I ask what this is about?"

"A modern spacecraft relies on certain areas, filters, electricity and mechanical parts to keep it going. When a ship crashes, it ceases to function obviously."

"You're talking to a synthetic, you know." Erica raised her intact eyebrow as emphasis.

Jo continued. "My point is that these ships are connected like sets, like you said before. The engineering room, the cryo-chamber, the cockpit, etc. The central section of the computer may help will point out what main sections of the ship are missing and you know what all portions of the ship contain?"

"Beacons which alert the central computer if there is an emergency. But if part of a portion of a ship can be found, the signal is based on a fifteen mile radius. You're really willing to bet that the shuttle landed around here?"

"Yeah, I know it's a long shot. But maybe the shuttle crashed around here on Unspeakable Area. If it's not within fifteen miles. We'll go with another theory. We find it and look for clues. We should also check the mainframe computer to find something."

Scenery changes

00:00:01:21

(The screen showed a computer with a ship's matrix shown. Erica with her free hand typed the keyboard in high speed.)

"Well?" Jo's voice asked Erica.

(She turned around to face Jo and looked a bit satisfied.)

"We may have caught a break." she nodded. "It's here."

"You serious? Where is it?"

Erica sighed and hesitated before answering. "Right where we were an hour ago."

"The cave?"

Erica nodded apparently knowing it was another suicide mission.

"Great..."

"We better think long and hard about this. My pressure suit needs to recharge before I get it back on."

"Well get it back on. According to the ship's sensors, something's coming and it's big..."

(Camera focused on the computer screen which showed surveillance footage of a huge creature she had previously seen. It was banging on the ship with its clawed fists. The noises were now heard from the cryo-chamber.)

"Find a way to bring it inside!"

"Why?"

"We're going with that plan we had hours ago, we're blowing up this ship. We're going to lure it in here but we have to get out quickly."


	13. Chapter 13

THE ALIEN II

00:00:01:33

(Ext. Survivor 11. Cryo-Chamber. Camera screen shows a certain computer monitor. Surveillance footage was rather distorted. But it showed of a large creature almost as tall as the ship scratching and banging with its sharp hands.)

"How the fuck did it get here?" Jo asked in astonishment.

"I don't know…" Erica said.

(Erica struggles to get up and uses the chair to do so. She appears in a damaged state. Her arm was re-attached which took up a lot of power and energy.)

"But whatever we got to do, we need to do it now."

"Alright…" (Camera turns away before it is being rushed toward a certain suit on a table. Jo's hand grabbed it. Screen goes back to Erica, who was waiting.) "Going back to the cave is our top priority."

(Camera then turns away from Erica's face and zooms in on a table where it is then placed on the corner. The sound of Jo's pressure suit being put on her was heard.)

"Any ideas on how to bring it in? Besides going outside and say 'hey, you can come in'?"

"I will…" Erica replied with a tired look on her face.

"HUH?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to be realistic. There's no chance of either one of us surviving this. Besides I'm badly damaged so I'm obviously not going to live long. I'll tell you one thing though, us filming this situation, it will do no good even if we bring what has happened here back to Earth."

"I'm afraid a suicide mission is a definite no-no. Come on, you cannot be serious!"

"It's for the good of mankind!"

"Please...do not be a martyr!"

"I was created based on technology that can potentially destroy the world. Even _I'm_ an abomination! Why do you think I keep talking about wishing that I was human? Because I _want_ to be human."

"Well, I hate to break it to you but humans are always the ones bound to establish destruction of other worlds and even our own selves. This pains me to say believe me. But that is not to say that there aren't any humans who don't want to better themselves spiritually. The selfish ones...well, we're on another world and my kind is about to wipe this planet, what does that tell you?"

"We're all aliens." Erica answered after a while with exhaustion. She then began to chuckle before she continued. "In those relic...science fiction films, deformed beings with certain levels of intelligence invade Earth for resources. Now, given what the company is doing these days, the tables have turned."

"Little naïve…but true." Jo responded and her voice sounded as if she regretted hearing Erica's statement.

(Loud banging recommenced accompanied by a distinct roar. A tremendous bang which constituted as a crash was then heard.)

"I guess we can forget about finding ways to lure it in. I don't know why I thought of sacrificing myself..." Erica murmurred.

"Yeah, well..." (Pressure suit was activated and the camera was mounted on her shoulder once again. Erica was seen.)

"No use crying over spilled milk." Jo replied bitterly.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later, let's just move! It's already inside!"

(Scenery changes)

00:00:01:55

(Cue to a random corridor with darkness in the front. Camera trembles slightly distorting the screen.)

"Where do you think it is?"

"It likes to stay in the shadows. A creature that is the embodiment of fear is a big fan for darkness."

"Yeah I got that but you think it would show up by now. I hate dramatic, first impressions."

"What I mean is that it wants you to go in to the darkness, that way, it will consume you."

"I love how you play on words." Jo muttered.

(A slow growling occurred far off in the corridor. Hissing also took place.)

"That's it." Jo muttered.

"I have the auto-destruct mechanism in place."

"Where?"

"Here."

(Camera turns right to see Erica's hand holding a small pod shaped device.)

"Are you serious?"

"I'm an android. I always stay one step ahead even if I'm not in one piece."

(Camera turns right back to front direction as a certain hiss and growl emanated from the darkness. The creature, so large that its head touched the ceiling was shown. Saliva foamed as it opened its mouth.)

"Let's get out of here now..." Jo whimpered at the sight of it.

Scenery changes

00:00:02:12

(Video shows constant shaking brought on by Jo's running. Camera had pointed to its left side thus, turning it was not even an option. Snarling was heard behind them. Jo's panting was also heard.)

"We only got two minutes before the ship blows for good!" Erica's voice was heard.

"Where the hell was the exit?" Jo muttered out loud.

"I know where it is! Just follow me!" Erica bellowed.

(Immediately the screen showed Erica's back as she ran. Camera shook completely distorting the image. As they both ran, the roaring grew louder behind them.)

"It's getting closer!" Jo yelled.

(Roaring continued)

(Scenery changes)

00:00:02:29

(Jo and Erica were firing their weapons at random alien creatures that had gotten inside the ship from previously. Several went down immediately. Camera turns around and continues on toward the dark corridor. The camera turned around and saw several of the creatures coming toward them at high speed. Several were crawling on the ceiling.)

(Camera screen then started to flicker and images were shown in a random corridor.)

00:00:02:38

(A darker room which consisted of pipes and wires decorating the walls was shown. The lights from both Jo and Erica suggested that the room seemed to be an engineering room. Jo was panting hard and the camera slowly zoomed in toward the direction they were heading. It looked like a narrow entrance to an even darker room. A loud roar was heard from behind. The camera turns to look at what was coming before it gets cut off.)

00:00:02:47

(Screen was pointing at the monster screeching and snarling. It was in the entrance of the ship and it looked as if it was stuck for trying to get out. Jo's foot was caught by the creature's hand. Screaming was heard from Jo. Camera turned to see Erica struggling to pull Jo. Screen then turned down toward Erica's object in her hand. The timer on the device's screen read 00:00:05, 00:00:04...)

00:00:02:56

(Outside. Planet's surface. For two seconds, both ran from falling fire and debris. Both Jo and Erica scrambled around the area trying to avoid the falling pieces that came from the ship. Camera shook and turned left while a piece of debris exploded near Jo and Erica.)

00:00:03:17

(Ext. 'Alien' cavern. Unknown corridor. Camera was placed on top of a boulder. Two figures were shown on the far wall. Erica was tending to Jo's pressure suit which had ripped again. Erica used a small-mini laser to close the torn section.)

"It's my own invention." Erica had said.

"You amazed me." Jo nodded.

"Well...we should probably get to finding the pilot section of the ship. Maybe we can find the APC as well."

"I know it's just...after everything that's happened. Getting here, then coming back here, and blowing up _Survivor 11, _it's becoming too much for my 'poor circuits' if you catch my robotic sense."

"We just have to be extremely careful this time around. So come on...let's..."

(Scenery changes to static.)

* * *

><p>A man in a suit walked in an impatient manner down a corridor. His grey hair was thinning. The bright light and the white walls fully emphasized the man's aged. He appeared in his fifties. He arrived at a door at the end of the hallway. He did not hesitate and simply pulled the door opened and made his way into the large oval room.<p>

The oval room seemed to a bit dark save for a few lamps on. There was a table with a shelf behind it. The man in the suit walked quickly toward him. The man in the shadows simply did not move from his seat and seemed to make no regard the man coming toward him.

The man in the suit placed his hands on the table and looked at the man hidden in the darkness.

"Where are they?" he simply asked.

The man in the shadows continued to do his work in peace. He did however, tapped a finger at a small disk in front of the man in the suit. The man in the suit surveyed the other man with narrow eyes before he picked up the disk and left the room.

"Now back to the show..." the shadow man murmurred quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

THE ALIEN II

(Static is shown for what seems like a couple of minutes after which, the screen showed nothing but black. Only audio was heard in the black background. "Neither the time nor the REC signal was shown on either corner of the screen. At the moment, there was only panting of breath heard from either Jo or Erica.)

"That almost was a suicide mission. There were two queens and two more of those what do you call it, praetorians. But we showed balls…we slaughtered them." Jo's voice was heard.

"I'm literally in shingles after the battle. What of the equipment we have left? What about the camera?" Erica asked.

"Lens is cracked all down to the side." Jo muttered. "I can look right through it and I cannot see anything. It's busted."

"Dispose of…it." Erica gave a labored response.

"No….I'm holding onto it. It helped….It made me feel like there was a third person throughout the entire ordeal." She then whimpered before she went on. "This is it then huh? This is the end?" Jo began. "We may as well have tried and failed."

"We now know what happened to the two women…" Erica pointed out weakly. "Mission accomplished."

"Krystal and Lauren. Who would have thought? We did all this for them." Jo said.

"Humans _do _care…" Erica said and her voice had a hint of happiness to it.

"Yeah I know. I just realized the same thing. Anything else here in the shuttle?" Jo asked.

"All I found is a cryopod opened with a man's corpse in it…" Erica said.

"Sorry I asked." Jo gasped. "I don't have a long time. The suit's air pressure system is damaged. I'm going." Erica gave a long gasp.

"It was an….honor to serve with you."

"Thank you…"

"What is that noise?" Jo asked sleepily. She was then heard snoring softly.

"It's the….the….ma…they're here." Erica said and went offline.

Static is shown

Two minutes later...

00:01:02:58

(Int. Shuttle. _Survivor 11. _A lot of commotion was happening. Constant screaming occurred from two women.)

"It's biting me!" Krystal shouted.

"I got it!" Lauren bellowed.

(Scene showed a pair of hands holding the base of the creature. Lauren had gotten it off of Krystal and with a knife, she slit its head off. The knife burned off but drippings of its blood landed on the floor. The camera shook as the ship did the exact same thing. Alarms were going off.)

"We're going to crash!" Lauren cried.

"Noo...Noo..." Krystal was crying.

Suddenly a loud banging was heard from outside the ship.

00:01:03:35

(A man's face was seen in full view. He was close to balding but had a worried look on his face. He turned over the camera in his hands. Krystal and Lauren were seated at a table. They had guns pointed on the man's face.)

"You took footage of what happened?" he asked them.

"Yes...unintentionally." Lauren said.

(Camera was set on a table. But it pointed to the girls with their guns pointing ahead.)

"You'd be surprised what we can do when worst comes to worst." Krystal said with a smug.

"You are to tell your government that we do not exist. We're going to disappear. So you can rest assured...everything will be ok. Now activate the escape pod and land on us on one of your earth-based colonies-"

Scenery changes

00:00:06:15

(Camera pans from the ground. The camera was centered in a bright room that looked that of a laboratory. Armed guards formed a circle. There was slight static showing and two figures were on the ground ahead. They were Jo and Erica. Their bodies were on the ground lifeless.)

One of the armed guards was speaking as to whether or not Jo and Erica were dead. "Well I don't think that's the case. They're just unconscious. The android is damaged beyond repair. She'll never be top of the line again, that's for sure. What we can be sure of.." the guard continued to ramble.

(Unbeknownst to the men, Erica's body was convulsing slowly...)

(Static was shown instantly.)

(Screen was then turned off and blackness ensued. This time a computer screen was shown.)

(Words were typing themselves.)

TAPE WAS FOUND IN MARINE SHIP _LOURDES 13_ _. _SURVIVOR'S FATES REMAIN QUESTIONABLE AT THIS TIME. THIS FOOTAGE IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF WEYLAND-YUTANI AND ITS SUBSIDIARIES. IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS, IT MEANS YOU ARE A HIGH-RANKING OFFICIAL, IF NOT, SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES WILL BE ENSUED. INVESTIGATION IS STILL, CURRENTLY IN EFFECT.

-END TRANSMISSION-


End file.
